


pleasure over matter.

by orphan_account



Series: The Baby Boy Jeno Agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hand Jobs, Jeno is a baby boy, M/M, Nonsexual Domination, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sub Lee Jeno, Teasing, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nonsexual Domination. What a beautiful concept. There was something about being treated like he was helpless and dumb, and Jeno couldn’t help but entertain that idea in a different way.Who wouldn’t enjoy being told, “Good boy,” after doing miniscule tasks, that to him feel herculean due to his, sick, disgusting state. Getting his sides stroked during a coughing fit, and when he was tired yet couldn’t bring himself to sleep he was pulled on Donghyuck’s lap as he played with his hair. The head pats were nice too, but that was something Hyuck did regardless of whether he felt like he was going to sneeze and snot his goddamn brain out.





	pleasure over matter.

**Author's Note:**

> been writing this for 8 hours through the night and yet it still manages to be like 3k. anyways listen to pink matter and bad religion if you wanna get the musical references. all in all, im going to proceed to knock out and go eat some food. so, enjoy this bitches, sub jeno is my guilty pleasure.

Jeno felt like shit. Point blank, period. It didn’t help that him being sick like this was a literal hindrance to everyone around him. Everyone being Donghyuck. At least that’s what he’s feeling at the moment, as he’s being endlessly coddled by his best friend. He won’t say anything though. Always the type to keep his emotions and opinions to himself. Afterall, he would hate to see the look on his friend’s face if he had admitted that he didn’t want Hyuck here. Jeno guessed that being cared for every once in a while was nice. 

The slight itch at the back of his throat still remained as a reminder as to why he was being treated like this in the first place. On a normal day he would not be taken care of, nor checked up on. Because in the end, Donghyuck would go just treat him just as a friend, nothing more. Oh but he did want more, other than this nonsexual domination. Donghyuck made him feel like he could let go, slip into a little bit of a softer headspace. It wasn’t like the other was domineering or scary, he was just, overwhelming. His personality was something similar to sensory overload. Hyuck would lead conversations, talk expressionately, and  _ touch _ all over. Allowing for Jeno to take a back seat whenever the golden boy was around. And in a way, it meant that Jeno would learn he liked to be lead by Donghyuck. Maybe it was just simply that he liked Donghyuck. 

So, he was stuck. Jeno never understood why being doted on felt so good until he was in his later, more sexually explorative years. But recently, the fact that nonsexual domination made him feel the same way as well, was certainly new. 

And when he was sick, it only intensified Donghyuck’s need to care for him.

_ Nonsexual Domination.  _ What a beautiful concept. There was something about being treated like he was helpless and dumb, and Jeno couldn’t help but entertain that idea in a _ different  _ way. 

Who wouldn’t enjoy being told, “Good boy,” after doing miniscule tasks, that to him feel herculean due to his, sick,  _ disgusting _ state. Getting his sides stroked during a coughing fit, and when he was tired yet couldn’t bring himself to sleep he was pulled on Donghyuck’s lap as he played with his hair. The head pats were nice too, but that was something Hyuck did regardless of whether he felt like he was going to sneeze and snot his goddamn brain out.

Pleasure over matter. 

It was made even more difficult by the fact that Hyuck had looked especially beautiful recently. Him growing up made him more attractive. Renjun swears it was because he ditched the bowl cut. Maybe it was the medicine making him see the other glow as he bumbled around his apartment doing anything to make him feel better. Was he afraid that after the meds wore off that he wouldn’t feel the same way about Hyuck? Absolutely not. Donghyuck always seemed to shine like the star he was, so him having visions and daydreams of the tan beauty gleam wasn’t too far fetched from reality.

The meds he was on must have made him space out for too long because he was sitting bundled like a little burrito watching Coraline, odd choice but it wasn’t his idea, as Hyuck was pouting playing with his cheeks to get his attention. He decided to ignore him for right now. Maybe it was him feeling hazy and slow, that made him not want to answer. 

“Jen, Jeno,” Donghyuck huffed, trying to get his attention. “You have to drink water. It’s an important step to recovering lost fluids.” Jeno still wasn’t paying him any attention.

“Baby.” Jeno’s eyes flashed with something as his breath hitched, suddenly turning to Donghyuck. Jeno looked surprised, and yet, his ears were very red. Hyuck quirked an eyebrow at him teasingly and knowing. 

“Hmm, you liked that, didn’t you?” Donghyuck’s voice was soft, menacing. It was like he enjoyed seeing Jeno become flustered, like the devil he was. The other was breathing heavily, with lidded eyelids. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Jeno was pouting, “Makes me feel weird.” It indeed did make him suggest different feelings, but weird certainly was not the word for it. What can he say? He was being played with in a vulnerable state, so his thoughts were everywhere. 

“But it’s true,” Hyuck moved over towards Jeno on the couch to pull him in his arms, skinship comfortable between them. Jeno was laying on Hyuck’s chest as the other ran his hand through his hair. “You’re just a baby boy.  _ Needy. _ ” Jeno whined into his chest, not knowing how to particularly react. The pet name always managed to make him feel something burning in the pit of his stomach. He’d hate to admit that he’s been pavloved with the word due to his favorite type of porn. And Jesus of Galilee- that’d be one hell of an embarrassing conversation to pilot.

So, he doesn’t. He just lays there, comfortable feeling the gentle  _ up  _ and  _ down _ of Donghyuck’s chest, and his soft singing to whatever curious song is backtracking the movie. And like this, he falls asleep. 

☽

Wherever he is, Jeno’s dreaming. Body temperature steadily rising as his vision is  _ blurred  _ like an out of focus camera. He can hear the inhale and exhale of someone breathing, maybe it’s coming from himself. There are white curtains being pushed and pulled by the wind, an afternoon sun seeming to light up the flowy linen. There’s a voice high and sweet coaxing him something. He doesn’t know what, but it’s commanding him and he so desperately wants to obey. He feels himself whimper.

The world goes black for a moment, before he’s back. This time with a hand covering his face. What he sees between and beyond the other’s fingers is blurry, but he seems to recognize their roughness and crooked nature. Jeno gently laps at the hand. Not knowing why he felt so compelled to do so, and feels the deep set lines and divots of them with his tongue. Whomever he’s with sighs, and garbles what he thinks is a  _ ‘Good boy,’ _ before he realizes, and blacks out again. 

He’s back after a photo-like click, and this time he can feel the breeze against his chest, bare. The white sheets beneath him feel cool as he feels the person before him treads a hand through his hair, to hold the back of his head. Leaning back on his hands as his legs are spread, the figure sits on his knees in between them. He knows who this is. Glowing, warm skin, a rugged yet gentle hand holding his hip. _Donghyuck. _He says. 

The name seems to unblur this world, yet manages to keep him in the same sleepy haze he’s been in. He sees Donghyuck, who smiles and whispers a  _ There you are _ , as his hands remain where they are on Jeno’s lithe body. Donghyuck pulls himself closer to Jeno to settle his lips on his neck. Intoning,  _ “If it brings me to my knees,”  _ against him in the most gentlest way. Moving only his thumb while the rest of his fingers are still situated in Jeno’s hair, to the side of his neck.

_ “It’s a bad religion.”  _

Donghyuck pushes his thumb and applies pressure, immediately making Jeno release a choked moan and go slack in his hold. His vision blurs once again before permanently blacking out. The world clicks away once again. And for good. 

☽

He wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and Donghyuck is looking down at him with pure adoration. Who is pushing the hair from his from his forehead away from his face. He feels debauched, most likely flushed with his white shirt riding up his toned stomach. He’s still congested. 

“Hi, baby. You called for me in your sleep.” Jeno blushes even harder when the contents of his all dream floods back to him, in addition to the way Hyuck is addressing him, he feels an uncomfortable tightness in his sweats. 

“You feel good?” Jeno gasps and grabs the pillow from behind his head to cover the gentle bulge in his pants. He then proceeds to grab the blanket he presumably kicked off when he got too hot during his sleep, and pulls it over his body in shame. 

“ _ Stop, just stop.”  _ He feels another wave of heat escape his body from under the covers and doesn’t know if it’s from his fever or his crippling embarrassment. But all he does know id the fact that he’s going to overheat soon. “Don’t say stuff like that if you’re not going to do anything about it.” He was speaking in pout again. 

“Oh but  _ I _ didn’t say much,” Donghyuck shifts somehow on the couch, but doesn’t touch Jeno yet. “I said something in your dream, right? You were calling my name and whining, so must have been that, hm?”  _ Jesus.  _ Even with the pillow over his crotch, Jeno still squeezed his thighs together. It was like Hyuck was all knowing or something. 

_ “Bingo.”  _ Jeno could practically hear his tone dripping with mirth. He then aggressively kicked the blanket off of him. Hyuck’s last line of words proving to be too much for him. Too overwhelming, to where he couldn’t take the heat. He threw the pillow off his lap with a huff and proceeded to make his chest flush against the couch back. Successfully turning his back to Donghyuck. 

Hyuck in turn maneuvered himself to be laying behind Jeno. Hyuck began leaving fluttering kisses against the back of his neck, whilst doing so, he reached an arm around Jeno’s waist, and managed to wedge his leg in between the other’s thighs, spacing them apart. Jeno whines against the fabric of the couch. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Hyuck said between kisses. His hand slipped under the hem of Jeno’s white shirt, splaying and moving his hand against the smooth muscle there. “Didn’t mean to make you shy, I promise. Sorry I teased.” To Jeno, his voice was laced with honey, much like the Donghyuck in his dream. Also, much like his dream, Jeno was lulled to a sleepy, hazy state. He thinks if he were to speak in this moment his words would be slurred and garbled.  _ Like a baby.  _ Yikes. 

“Can I see you baby?” He was licking behind his ear, lapping at his earlobe. “Please,  _ baby boy?  _ Would you let me see how pretty you are?” Jeno thought for a moment. Donghyuck never really stopped his ministrations, but he remained quiet to let the other think. Jeno didn’t turn around, but he guided Hyuck’s hand from his stomach to the waistband of his sweats, sneaking both of their hands past his underwear. 

“Oh?” Hyuck said against his ear, surprised at the sudden boldness the boy before him suddenly had. Jeno sniffled, almost like he was teary and desperate.  _ Cute.  _

“Please touch me,” Donghyuck hummed at that, but he wasn’t going to give into Jeno just like that. He was him of course, beelzebub incarnate. And he would love to see someone as pretty as Jeno, be ruined. Such a sweet boy. 

“Guide my hand with yours, and touch yourself just like how you would if you were alone. And tell me, what was your dream about, baby?” Jeno shuddered, grasping Hyuck’s wrist and directing it to be placed over his erection, lacing his fingers over his hand for more control. He then used it to move their hands up and down, in tandem. 

“You were in between my-” Jeno moans mid sentence, “legs, hand ‘n my hair behind my head, holding me there.” He was shakily breathing through his nostrils, trying to get a grip on the details from his earlier dream. “You were,” Jeno got a shiver, “Singing against my neck, w-when you, albeit gently, cut off my air supply.” Donghyuck hummed again seemingly appeased with his answer. Hyuck moved his pulled away but only to release himself from the other’s grip. Just before knocking Jeno’s hand away to gently thumb at the base of his bulge, and further inserting his knee from behind. 

Jeno was moaning and bucking his hips wantonly against the soft cushions of the couch, drooling into the fabric. He felt his fever sparking back under his skin and a light headache occurring, but he ignored it in favor of him getting his way. 

_ “More, please.”  _ Hyuck then removed his hand from Jeno’s sweats completely, pulling his knee from the other’s inner thighs as well. And still behind him Donghyuck rubbed his sides after Jeno was writhing to touch himself. The lack of contact getting to the other. 

“Let me see you, baby. It’s okay.”  Jeno then turns to face him, his chin looks wet with unabsorbed drool from the couch, and he looks utterly dazed. “Hey love, no need to be embarrassed over anything, I’m just gonna use my mouth, okay?” He pushes himself from the couch, on his knees waiting for Jeno to situate himself in a seated position.

Jeno swings his legs to the outside to where Hyuck can sit himself right between them. Donghyuck places his lips on the other’s inner thigh whispering short praises on the fabric of his sweats. Jeno whines impatiently wanting to be pleasured quickly. Hyuck pulls away to catch a look from Jeno whose lip was caught in between his teeth. 

“I’m gonna look now, okay?” Jeno nods slowly as Hyuck runs his hands up his clothed thighs stopping at his hips and give a quick, firm squeeze just before thumbing at the waistband. He tucks his thumbs under the fabric and says a quick  _ ‘Hips up for me,’ _ and slowly pulls them down to Jeno’s mid thigh. His cock seems to slap hard against his stomach, causing Jeno to make a choked back moan and jerk violently.

“A-what are you doing-” Jeno looks horrified, that Donghyuck had his face near his crotch even though they both agreed to getting him off using his mouth.  _ Dumb mutt.  _ Hyuck rolls his eyes. 

“Shh,” Hyuck starts. “Let me just taste for a little bit, baby boy?” He says placing a kiss to his inner thigh. That name in itself seems to appease Jeno for the moment, in addition to the aspect of you know, finally getting his cock sucked. Jeno hisses a bit as Hyuck takes a tentative lick to the thick precum on Jeno’s pretty cock. 

Enjoying the salty bitterness, Hyuck groans and inhales a bit before going back in with more fervor, not caring about the Jeno’s sensitivity. Jeno is patient tho, sniffing and waiting the ache out as Hyuck laps and sucks him messily. Jen couldn’t care less about the spit dribbling down his balls. He felt so sleepy and hazy, that he closes his eyes. The world seemingly slowing down in his still medicine induced state. 

The cool air of the AC doesn’t help as Hyuck further spreads in thighs out, making him shudder every time the fan above him sends a gentle breeze his way. And not knowing what to do with his own hands personally, Jeno resorts to sucking on his finger with his other hand placed on Hyuck’s head.

“Baby you taste so good, why haven’t we done this before?” Dongyuck pulls away from his crotch after finishing his question, Jeno’s ears reddened at the statement, struggling to find what to say.  _ “Use your words well, so I can understand, darling.” _ Which was a trick statement considering he felt his balls tighten as a sure sign he was going to come soon. And Donghyuck certainly went back to deepthroating him with a certain determination. 

Jeno decides not to answer him, not actually knowing what to say, whilst getting the utter life sucked out of him. Was it really only a wet dream and some teasing that brought both of them to this state of desperation and pleasure? Or was it underlying feelings for one another built by sexual tension over the years. Jeno gasps, feeling the coil in the pit of his stomach seemingly get tighter, like a spring loaded action waiting to just.  _ Click.  _

Jeno makes lots of pretty sounds when he comes, so high and  _ desperate _ . Donghyuck didn’t think he could be affected this much over the way someone sounds. He also didn’t expect for Jeno to come so much, that he would struggle to swallow the thick cream still painting the back of his probably red throat. He felt like Mulan the morning after joining the militia. Donghyuck breathes heavily after swallowing a hard mouth full of Jeno, a little bit of cum slipping out of his bottom lip. And additional white catching on the corners of his mouth. 

Seeing this through blown pupils, something seems to switch in Jeno. He pulls Donghyuck up from his knees from using his strong arms to seat him on his lap, now moving his hands down to pull his crotch against his softening one. One of Jeno’s hands travels to cradle the back of Hyuck’s head as he looks him in the eye before messily feeding him his tongue. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and then close sighing against him as his hands twitch to hold onto Jeno. 

Jeno takes his free hand to desperately paw at Hyuck’s pants to pull his cock out. All while running his tongue on the roof of Donghyuck’s mouth, and sucking on the other’s wet appendage. Moaning through the disgusting kiss, Donghyuck brought both of their hands to jerk him off. It was heady and messy, hands knocking everywhere, Jeno’s thumb permanently situated on the slit rubbing the foreskin in rough circles. While Hyuck was focusing on stroking the base, even pressing some of his veins in for the burn. 

Jeno’s hand was still buried in his locks, pulling away from Hyuck’s he began pushing kisses down his neck letting the other breathe. 

“Jeno, Jen,  _ baby,”  _ Donghyuck was panting heavily, “We have time, slow down.” Jeno just hummed in response still licking and kissing his neck while his finger is still working the head of his cock.

“It’s all just pleasure over matter, in situations like these, right?” Jeno says monotonically against his hypersensitive neck. 

☽

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/sup3rmodei)


End file.
